The Uzumaki Shop, Where the Produces Aren't Quite Normal
by Arms of Loneliness
Summary: The Sandaime Hokage visits this shop on a semi-daily basis, and he always has a smile on his face when he comes out of it. But no one, other than the Hokage, seem to be able to enter it as the old man does. But if there is something that the Hokage will divulge about the shop, it's run by one Uzumaki Naruto, the nephew of Yondaime Hokage's wife, Uzumaki Kushina.


**Well, hello guys. This is AoL of the Fanfiction Channel, welcoming you to one of the new stories of mine.**

**Just so you all know, I am not putting a stop to Gamer of Konoha or the Black Dragon Slayer. However, I do need some other idea then those two to keep my muse up, so this guy was introduced as the supplementary diet to the sidedishes of the muse, in hopes that it'll keep my muse up. **

* * *

Naruto looked at his opponent with a very wide and pressed smile that seemed to challenge how big a natural smile can possibly be. His eyes opened widely like owl's eyes in the night, and his hair waved in the gentle breeze like that of a soft lion's mane. He stood at one and a half meter tall, and wore lab coat over his loose orange t-shirt and pair of blue jeans, both of which have smudges here and there as well as different colors elsewhere. He wore a pair of brown leather boots that didn't seem right with the rest of his attires.

And the man in front of him was the Sandaime Hokage.

So why was the Sandaime Naruto's enemy? Because they were in a game of shogi.

And despite the fact that Naruto had more than half of his pieces taken and had been put into a checkmate, he was still smiling, and the Sandaime was frowning.

"I guess this is my 5th win this week," Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, spoke as he cleared the shogi pieces one by one into a plastic container to his right. "You didn't seem focused, Naruto."

The boy kept on grinning. "Oh, you know me, Hokage-sama. When I smile in front of you, it's because I'm happy to see you," he replied as he removed his shogi pieces from the mahogany shogi board that he had personally made from imported mahogany.

"Yes, you have for a reason you refuse to tell me," the Sandaime replied.

Naruto's grin just got wider, if that was possible. "On your way out, pick up one of my can of 'Purified Brain Burst'; it'll definitely help with your paperwork today," he said as he stood up.

"You and your products' weird names," the old man grumbled as he got up and headed out, but not before grabbing one of the grey cans that had the name of the previous mentioned product. Even if the names were weird, the Sandaime knew better than to not take one of them when Naruto suggested and use them, because with the accuracy of 86.7% so far, whatever Naruto said usually came true.

There was the occasional events where Naruto prevented his own death via accidents and assassination, which made up the rest of the "predictions" but they weren't necessary to be mentioned further in his mind.

Once the Sandaime left his shop, Naruto's smile fell into a neutral expression that seemed ... wrong. He looked away from the entrance of his shop and towards the door leading to the back room and the storage. Without a single hand seal but a mere flick of his wrist, he made a shadow clone, which immediately transformed itself into a presentable average woman with a white apron. He looked at it, then headed into his workroom. The clone sighed before he went to the counter of empty shop ... and waited for the next customer.

Who should be one Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

When the Sandaime left the shop and rounded the first corner towards the Hokage Tower, he was immediately crowded by a dozen or so ninja who immediately began to look over him, checking for any damage that might have been inflicted on his person. When it was all clear, they bowed to the confused hokage.

"Please excuse our actions, Hokage-sama," the leader, Hatake Kakashi of the ANBU, currently named Dog, said.

"Is this because of the shop that I just visited?" he asked his subordinates.

Dog nodded hesitantly. "One of the top missions given out to our ANBU scouts and patrols is to find the shop, sir. But for some reason, only a select few can visit it, and they must want to visit the shop for their own reason," he reported. "It also seemed to us that curiosity could not be the reason for seeking the shop."

The Sandaime nodded. "Yes, he does seem to want his privacy very much."

"..What kind of shop was it, sir?" Rat, another ANBU, asked.

The Hokage rubbed his chin at that question. "A very good question, but unfortunately, I cannot say I know the purpose of the shop."

"Sir?" the confused ANBU asked.

"Or rather, there was nothing but a single counter with a cash machine on top of it, a coffee pot on the other side of the room near the entrance, a couch and a large mat, covering most of the room, a shoe closet at the entrance and exit, and a single shogi board with black and white pieces. There were no products of any kind despite the fact that when I entered, I clearly remembering being greeted with 'Welcome to Uzumaki's Shop!' But there always seemed to be a single, simple desk on the other side of the shoe closet where there was a box, and within the box was whatever Naruto said there will be."

"Is he a relative of Uzumaki Kushina-san?" another ANBU asked.

The Hokage nodded. "Apparently, he is her nephew. Kushina has confirmed to me as well," he replied. "But enough with the questions. I must return to my paperwork and try this product of his," he said as he tossed the can in the air before catching it again. "I just hope it works how I want it to work."

* * *

Rat entered the shop, nad he seemed shocked by the fact that he had somehow gotten into the shop.

After leaving the Sandaime Hokage, he had gone on his nightly patrol, rare request that the Uchiha Police seldom put up for the ANBU's.

But like real magic, he had been separated from his teammates, who were right in front of him in the wide street before he blinked, and was now by the shop in a narrow alley. It was a surprisingly clear alley, too.

The interior design was exactly as how the Sandaime had described it.

But the man forgot to mention to him that there was another person in this shop aside from Uzumaki Naruto.

She just smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, despite the fact that he had a mask on. Realizing that she couldn't see his smile, he just nodded gently.

"I will be with you in a moment." Then she puffed away.

Shadow clone, huh?

A few seconds later, which were spent with him standing on the entrance doorway, the door on the opposite side of the shop opened up and a blonde haired man slightly shorter than him walked in. And the man had a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Uzumaki's Shop, Uchiha-san."

* * *

Dog and Frog blinked.

They had blinked, and the sound of footsteps that had been slightly behind them had stopped. So Frog turned around and saw no one there.

"Um... Inu-taicho, Rat's not here."

Dog turned around and saw nothing as well. He had been surprised too. "Maybe he went to the restroom, found a criminal and wanted to act alone, or something like that..."

"But taicho, I don't even feel his chakra anywhere, and we both know that he's not the best of stealth," Rat replied.

That got the Dog ANBU thinking.

Where could Itachi had gone in the span of two seconds without a burst of chakra for shunshin?

* * *

"I assume, you are Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ypu, yup," the teenager replied as he sat down on the couch. "If you're looking for 'How to Wipe out a Clan' the manuscript will be in the box-"

And Itachi was upon him with a kunai in his hand. "How do you know that?"

Naruto stared blankly at him. "Your shoes."

"...Ah?"

"Take off your shoes, and put them in the shoe closet over there. I don't like it when people where shoes in my room," Naruto replied nonchalantly as he ignore the kunai and yawned in the ANBU's face. "If you feel like you need training, then you can sign up on the board over there," he added, jerking his thumb to his right, where there was a board hung on the wall next to the door to the back room.

Itachi didn't take his eyes off of Naruto, contemplating what he should do. The knowledge about Uchiha's conflict with the Hokage and the advisors was an S-class secret. Anyone not involved who knew about it needed to be eliminated, if only to keep the situation bottled up. He had just received an order from the Hokage via Shimura Danzo.

"Who are you?" he asked curtly.

Naruto shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"I asked who are you, and that specifies everything that may bring harm to Konoha-" Before he could finish his sentence, Itachi felt himself being flung across the room and into the wall. He attempted to twist around, only for his body to refuse his command, and he struck the wall strong enough to make cracks. His back cracked a bit too. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto began with a tone that only the Hokage had used on him before. "I do not appreciate being held at a blade's point in my own shop."

Itachi coughed a bit more before he growled out. "Tell me how you know about the Uchiha's rebellion!"

Naruto sighed. "I don't."

"...But you do!"

He just shrugged as if it was not a big deal. "And I do."

"You aren't making any sense-"

"Because I know I don't, but I do know," a voice next to him whispered. Itachi lept back, and his eyes widened when he saw two Naruto's.

'Shadow clone!'

"Itachi Uchiha," the clone began before dispelling itself into almost transparent smoke. At this point, the original continued. "I see it in your heart that you wish to save your clan."

Itachi nodded hesitantly after a while. "But they are dead set on rebelling... I cannot save them."

Naruto laughed heartily after hearing that. "Oh, Itachi-kun," he said as he wiped a tear from his eyes. For some reason, hearing his name with a '-kun' from this man made him feel irritated. "We humans are very fickle creatures," he said before he reached into the crevice between two couch pads. At this point, Itachi knew that Naruto meant him no harm, and he was proven right when the man pulled out a book from the couch.

"Read this book and tell me what you realize," he replied as he tossed the book to the Uchiha heir.

Itachi caught it. "What is it? Is it training scroll-?"

"Nope. It's Konohagakure's Annual Gross Budget and related Finances, latest edition."

"... Why would I need to read this?" he asked skeptically. How a book on this village's finance will save him, Itachi did not know.

Naruto laughed again. "Oh, Itachi-kun, you make me so happy because you make me laugh so much. So naive and innocent."

Itachi's eyes hardened behind his mask.

"You believe that only violence will solve problems."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "We live in the shinobi world, Uzumaki-san," he replied. "Killing is a must for survival."

"I suppose," Naruto replied quickly as he laid down on the couch, resting his head on one of the armrests. "But that's when it comes to international politics, but what about intravillage politics?"

"...I do not understand."

"How big is the Uchiha Clan? The population in relation to the entire village."

"We number only a few thousand compared to one hundred thousands of this village," Itachi replied. "Which is why I believe that even if they start a rebellion, gathering some of the smaller clans as their support, it will be nothing but pointless bloodshed that will leave casualties in the in tens of thousands, innocent and guilty."

"Oh, Itachi-kun, you don't know half of the stuff about your own clan, do you?" Naruto cackled. "Did you know, Itachi-kun, that the Uchiha Clan controls more than a good quarter of the money flowing in, out and circling in this village? If the Uchiha Clan were to be simply wiped out, Konohagakure would not only suffer a huge decrease in their military forces, police and ninja alike, but their finance would be wrecked for at least the next decade to come?"

Itachi's eyes widened.

"Konoha would be weakened enough to be viewed as a weakling, Itachi-kun."

"...Then what else am I suppose to do?! I already got the order to kill my family!" Itachi shouted, finally having enough of this pointless conversation.

"If the Uchiha Clan were to stop working."

Eh? Itachi looked up. Stop working?

"What would happen to the economy of this village? After all, the Uchiha Clan provides very important financial loans, stock market services, weaponry manufacturing, and many of the medicinal herbs as the supplier for the hospitals. I believe there are many Uchiha doctors in the hospital as well, since their dojutsu can also see what is wrong with a body like those of the Hyuuga."

"...The village will be in an uproar."

"Exactly, and if you speak your grieviences to the public about why you are not working..."

"We can get the public to support us..."

Exactly. And since the Hokage-sama wanted to settle this quietly but have been constantly hindered by the advisors...?"

Itachi's hardened and narrowed eyes brightened up and widened. "He will settle the issue without having to worry about the advisors at all."

Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Precisely, Itachi-kun. Now, I suggest you show that book to you father and his own advisors and tell him exactly what I told you, though preferably in your own words."

With that and another blink of his eyes, Itachi found himself standing on the same street, staring at the shocked expression of his two ANBU teammates and holding a book in his hand.

"You can use teleportation, now?" Rat grumbled. "Prodigies, these days. They can do so much..."

* * *

It was within the week of Itachi's visit to his shop that Naruto heard the Uchiha Clan announcing their 'strike.' The reasons were that they were being outcasted by the village higher-ups, they provide so much for so little return, and the usual ya-de-ye-da-ya.

Naruto humed happily with a grin. "Another pointless massacre prevented," he said quietly as he opened up his newspaper.

Apparently, more than half of the clans were with the Uchiha already, and many of the civilians were talking disgrace about the Hokage's advisors.

Some of the other

* * *

It was a month after that the Hokage, his advisors, and the Uchiha Clan came to an agreement.

It was the day after the agreement that Naruto had another visit from Uchiha Itachi ... and his younger brother.

Uchiha Sasuke seemed to be very confused, and held to the edge of his brother's shirt tightly.

"While this is a shop, Itachi-kun, I do not need to accept payments, for the Hokage has already given them to me," Naruto replied as he came out of his back room once more. "But if that is not what you are here for, welcome to Uzumaki's Shop," he grinned.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. **


End file.
